


Trapped

by Righteous_Flame



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Righteous_Flame/pseuds/Righteous_Flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn continues to visit the new Flame King as friends rather than lovers. It seemed like just another average visit, but unforeseen events occur when they both become trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yet another dull, business-filled day as ruler of the Fire Kingdom. Farmers complaining that it’s too cold, generals telling her that they should declare war with the Water Kingdom, and the endless paperwork that needs doing to enact new laws. And she always had to wear this stuffy armor. She knew it was her duty as the new ruler, but she’s also just a teenager. All this responsibility was starting to wear her out. No fun, all business. Most days, she’d spend many boring hours sitting on her throne, just waiting to hear—

“Hey, FP!”

Glowing blue from a flame shield, Finn walked into the throne room as he called her name. She immediately perked up when she heard his voice. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed. The Flame Guards in the room looked at her strangely. “Ahem, I mean…” She quickly went back to a more regal posture and tone. “Hello, Finn. I’m glad you could make it.”

She had to keep up appearances for her subjects, but she really looked forward to Finn’s visits. They may not be dating anymore, but now that they were friends again Finn had started visiting the Fire Kingdom quite often to hang out with her. He’d been doing this for quite a while now, and it was always a welcome reprieve from all the work.

Flame Princess got up from her throne and went to greet him. 

“Thanks for coming. I’ve got something cool I want to show you that I think you’ll like!”

“Really? Awesome!” Finn replied with excitement.

FP turned around and looked towards Cinnamon Bun, who was next to her throne playing with his Fire Wolf. “Cinnamon Bun!” she called out to him.

“Wha, huh?” Cinnamon Bun turned his attention away from his pet. “Yeah?”

“Can you look after the throne room while I’m gone? Just make sure nothing breaks?”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” He said, quickly going back to playing with his pet.

“Uh, you sure that’s a good idea?” Finn whispered to FP. “No offense, but CB’s kinda… half-baked.”

“Oh, I know.” FP replied as they walked towards the exit. “Don’t worry about it, it’s a slow day today. Plus my Flame Guards will look after him. Right guys?” she directed towards the two guards posted at the door.

“Yes, Flame King!” they responded in unison, stiffening their posture.

“Huh. ‘Flame King’…” Finn muttered to himself as he followed her out of the castle. “Y’know, I’ve still been calling you Flame Princess this whole time. Should I call you Flame King like them? Or Flame Queen?”

“Mmmm, I think ‘Your Lord and Master’ will do just fine.” She said, her eyes becoming large and slanted. 

“Uh… what?” Finn asked apprehensively.

FP chuckled as her eyes went back to normal. “Relax, I’m just messing with you! Flame Princess is fine. My subjects seemed more comfortable calling me King, so I just sorta rolled with it.”

Finn let out a sigh of relief. “Heh, you, uh, really had me going there…”

Walking through the fields of lava geysers and craters, they arrived at their destination: the foot of a somewhat small, unassuming volcano. It was about the size of Finn and Jake’s tree house and looked pretty much like every other volcano in the Fire Kingdom, black from charred rocks and obsidian. 

“Well, here we are!” Flame Princess declared, pointing at the volcano.

Finn tilted his head. “A… volcano? I mean, it’s cool an’ all, but aren’t there tons of them around?”

“This one’s pretty special. Watch.”

As if on cue, the volcano began rumbling. It erupted, but rather than violently spew lava, it began spitting out black, round chunks of rock.

“Check this out.” FP said as she pointed her fingers like a gun at the flying chunks. She took aim and fired a flaming bolt. It struck one of the rocks dead-on, and when it did, the rock exploded into a vibrant cascade of colorful sparks.

Finn watched with excitement. “Holy wow! That’s radical! They’re like fireworks!”

“You give it a try!”

“Me? But uh…” He looked at his hands. “I… can’t shoot fire out of my hands. Believe me, I would if I could.” He held his hands up, as if to show her.

“No, Finn, with your sword! Slash them as they fall down. The friction should do the same thing.”

“Oh! Alright then.” Finn drew his demon blood sword and walked closer to the volcano, where the chunks were falling.

As one fell straight towards him, he raised his sword and cleaved the rock in two. More vibrant sparks flew out as the sword cut through it.

“Woah, this is awesome! It’s like slaying a bunch of sparkly monsters or something!” He exclaimed as he continued slashing the falling chunks.

“I had a feeling you’d like it.” Flame Princess giggled. “I only found it recently. I come here to unwind sometimes. It’s pretty satisfying.”

She joined him in the fun, shooting the rocks in the air while he slashed the ones that fell. It made for quite a colorful display. They continued this activity together, bonding over their mutual affinity for combat, until they finally wore themselves out.

“Whew.” Finn panted, leaning on his sword. “That was totes fun! You wanna head back to the castle?” he asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Alright. Let’s-“ Flame Princess was suddenly interrupted as the ground began to shake violently. 

Finn looked around worriedly. “Uh… is this supposed to happen?”

“I don’t think so.” She looked around with concern as well. “I don’t know what’s happening, but we’d better get out of here before-“

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet crumbled away, revealing nothing but darkness beneath. Before they could react, they were both falling down the newly-exposed cavern. They screamed as they plunged into the blackness, but they didn’t fall for long. They hit the bottom of the cavern hard. As they lay down there, the quake continued and caused enormous rubble to cover the hole they fell through. The rumbling finally stopped and all went quiet, but now they were trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn slowly raised himself up off the ground. “Uuuuggh. What the hecks?” he moaned weakly.

Flame Princess coughed as she sat up. “Oh glob, that hurt… You okay, Finn?”

“Yeah… Yeah I think I’m good.” He shakily stood up and examined the surroundings.

The cavern would have been pitch black were it not for Flame Princess’s flaming body and the faint blue glow emanating from Finn’s flame shield. It was about the size of an average room and almost completely featureless, nothing but rocks. Finn looked up expecting to see the opening they fell through, but there was nothing but more rocks.

“Dang… looks like we’re stuck…” he sighed.

“Not for long.” FP growled as she conjured large flames in her hands. “I am not in the mood to be trapped in some cave today!”

She threw fireballs from her hands at the ceiling, but to no effect.

“What the…” She furiously flung more fire at the ceiling. “Grrrrrr, come on!”

Meanwhile, Finn was hacking and prodding the walls with his sword, hoping to find a weak spot. They both continued their futile efforts as Flame Princess grew more and more agitated. 

“Alright, enough of this!” she declared, halting her fiery assault. “Stand back, Finn. I’m gonna try something a little more direct.”

Heeding her warning, Finn backed up to the wall and watched. His eyes widened in awe as Flame Princess’ fire became intense and violent and she began rapidly growing in size, as much as the small chamber would allow.

“Whoo! Go FP! Smash that stuff!” Finn cheered.

When she reached the ceiling, she began pushing against it with all her might. Astoundingly, it still wouldn’t budge. Becoming increasingly frustrated, she grunted as she started punching the ceiling, the force of which causing the entire cave to rumble. Yet even still, her efforts showed no effect. Defeated, she begrudgingly shrank back down to her normal form.

“Ugh. This is total bunk…” she grumbled as she sat down by a wall of the cave. She pulled her knees close to her chest.

Finn frowned when he saw her sadness and went over to try and console her.

“You okay? Don’t worry, I’m sure someone noticed us fall! I bet someone’ll get us out of here in no time!” he reassured.

Flame Princess just sighed. “I’m really sorry about this, Finn. Being trapped in that lamp all my life, I still don’t know much my own kingdom. But I should have known not to bring us right next to a freaking volcano! And now we’re stuck in this stupid cave because of me. What kind of king barely knows her own kingdom?” She paused and sighed again. “I’m starting to think maybe I’m just a cruddy king…”

“What? Don’t say that!” He sat down beside her. “You’re a great king! You just had a rough start, is all. You’ve only been king for like a few months, ‘course it’ll be hard to get used to!”

“Thanks. I guess you’re right.” She gave him a slight smile, but was clearly still feeling down.

“Besides,” he continued, “I had fun at the volcano! And this whole deal is kinda like an adventure! Just a… more laid back adventure. A waiting adventure, I guess…” 

Flame Princess chuckled a little at his logic. “But what do we do while we wait for help? Assuming we’re not stuck here forever, that is.” she asked.

“Why don’t we play a game or something?”

“In an empty cave? Like what?”

“Ummmmm, let’s see…” Finn looked around the room hoping for some ideas, but to no avail. There was nothing in this cavern but rocks and more rocks. Clearly a very simple game was in order. “How about Truth-or-Dare?” he suggested.

“Sure, I guess. It’s not like there’s much else we can do in here.”

“I’ll go first then. Truth or dare?”

“Dare. We’re already supposed to be completely honest anyway.” she replied.

“Ok, I dare you to…” He thought for a moment, then giggled a little as he got an idea. “I dare you to burp as loud as you can!”

“W-What?!” she blushed. “Finn, I’m royalty! Royalty isn’t supposed to burp! Especially not in front of someone else!”

“Hehe, I know, that’s why I said it!” He laughed with a sly grin. “C’mon, I’ve never seen a fire elemental burp! And it’s a dare, you have to!”

Flame Princess sighed in defeat. She did agree to Truth-or-Dare after all. “Alright, fine.” she pouted.

She prepared herself, wanting to get it over with quickly, and reluctantly took in a breath. She let it sit for a second, then let out an average-sized burp. A small cloud of soot and smoke came from her mouth as she did, causing her to cover her mouth immediately afterward.

Finn burst out laughing at the sight. “Hahahahaha! Oh man, I didn’t know smoke came out when you burped! That’s awesome!”

Flame Princess couldn’t help but laugh a little as well. “Alright then, smart guy, it’s my turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course!” Finn exclaimed.

“I dare you to… lick your own elbow!”

Finn pondered the dare for a second and then came to a realization. “Hey, wait a second! That’s impossible! That’s not fair!”

“’I know, that’s why I said it.’” she mimed. 

“Fine then! I’m gonna do it anyway just to spite you!” he declared.

He pushed one of his elbows towards his face and stuck his tongue out, but predictably could not get the two to touch. He stubbornly kept trying, grunting and groaning, rolling on his side to try and get a better angle. Flame Princess just laughed at his absurd struggle.

He eventually conceded, getting back to his seat next to her.

“Hehe, okay, you win this round.” he admitted.

They both chuckled at their childish little game despite the grim circumstances. Finn may not be the smartest guy in Ooo, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was lightening the mood. Even when she was worn out from her royal duties, Finn would be there with his goofy smile and carefree attitude to make Flame Princess feel like a person again, not a king.

She gently placed her hand on his. “Thanks for cheering me up, Finn. Out of all the people I could be trapped in a cave with, I’m really glad it’s you.”

“Yeah, same here.” he said with a sincere smile.

Before they knew it, they were staring into each other’s eyes, their faces inches apart and their hearts racing. Almost unconsciously, they both leaned in and brought their lips together in a heartfelt kiss. Just as suddenly as it happened, they both pulled away, surprised at what had occurred.

“Oh jeez I’msorry I’msorry I’msorry!” Finn began apologizing profusely; speaking fast and panicked, looking away from her. “I don’t know what came over me! I mean I know we’re not dating anymore and I don’t want to ruin our friendship and oh man oh man I didn’t mean to...”

As Finn continued his frantic apology, Flame Princess sat in silence and thought. She brought her fingers against her lip as she wondered why she leaned into the kiss as well.

“Finn.” she interrupted.

He stopped fidgeting and looked at her, terrified that she would be angry. “Y-yes?”

“Truth or dare?” she quietly asked.

“W-wha?” he stammered confusedly. Definitely not the reaction he was expecting. “Um… truth?” 

“Do you… still have feelings for me?”

Finn gulped at the question. He was worried about jeopardizing their friendship with his feelings, but he wasn’t about to lie to her again. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do… Like, a lot. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Not even PB…” he timidly replied. “…What about you?”

Flame Princess gave a deep sigh, looking at her hands. “I... I think I do too. I mean, it’s all really confusing and there’s so many different feelings going through my head. But I just really appreciate you cheering me up, and you always brighten up my day whenever you come to the kingdom. You treated me like a real person, something no one else has ever done. It makes me remember… why I fell in love with you in the first place…”

“Then, does this mean you’ll give me another chance? Even after…” He paused, remembering his cruel past actions. “…after what I did?”

FP remained silent for a few moments, pondering the thought. “Yeah… I will. But only if you’re serious about never lying to me again.” she emphasized. “I’ve already told you I forgive you, and I do think you’ve learned from your mistake. So… yes.”

In his mind, Finn was positively ecstatic. Were it not for the sincerity of their conversation, he would be jumping for joy. In fact, he would probably do that later when he was alone. But for now, he wisely suppressed his excitement. 

“Thank you, FP. I promise you I’ll be the best boyfriend I can be from now on! And I don’t think I could ever lie to you again, after how close I was to losing you before.” he declared, grabbing her hand.

“I’m glad. Though I won’t be able to do much dating stuff. I do still have a kingdom to rule, after all.”

“That’s okay!” he said with a chuckle. “I’m not very good at this dating biz anyway.”

They both smiled in agreement and embraced in a passionate hug. There was still the matter of getting out of this cave, but for now this was all they focused on.

A few more minutes passed until they suddenly felt more rumbling. Still in each other’s arms, they looked up as one of the large boulders blocking the ceiling was slowly moved away. Light shined on the reunited couple from the opening and a black, fiery head peeked in. Behind him, some enormous lava creatures were visible.

“Hey! You guys okay in there?” the Flame Guard called.

“Yeah, we’re fine!” Flame Princess called back.

“Alright! Good, good.” The Flame Guard continued. “Didn’t want to lose another Flame King so fast. I saw it as soon as it happened. Took like 20 Lava Golems to lift all that rubble.”

“Wait, you saw us fall in? Why did it take you until now to get us out?” she asked, slightly irked.

“Yeah, well, it was also during my lunch break, and my wife made these ridiculously good sandwiches.” the guard replied confidently. "I was really hungry, yo!”

Flame Princess shot him an intense, angry glare.

“What? You said we have to be honest!”

 

**(Ok, I’ll be honest. I couldn’t think of a canon reason why FP should be able to kiss without destroying the world. I try to keep my fics as close to canon as possible, but I decided to let this one slide.)**


End file.
